une derniere année palpitante!
by Guliko1225
Summary: Apres la guerre, le trio pense avoir finalement une annee tranquille mais qu'arrive-t-il quand McGonagall arrive, en panique et demande de l'aide a Harry? et si on reecrivais l'histoire? SS/HP DM/HG SS/NL RW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Après la défaite de Voldemort, la vie d'Harry Potter était devenue un véritable enfer. Entre la presse sorcière qui voulait sans cesse une entrevu avec lui, et les filles et gars qui voulaient sortir avec lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Quelques années plus tôt, Harry avait en effet avoué qu'il était bisexuel et donc tout le monde sorcier voulait être la personne qui aurait l'honneur de sortir avec « Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier". Ce fut donc harceler par la presse et ses « fans » (c'était plus cours que " personnes-ne-voulant-plus-me-lâcher-les-baskets-et-qui-se-croit au-dessus-de-tout-le-monde-en-plus-d'être vraiment énervant ») qu'il réussit à monter à bord du Poudlard Express et à se rendre a la cabine où il avait dit a Ron et Hermione de l'attendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ceux-ci étaient déjà là, main dans la main. Harry entra dans la cabine puis la referma en jetant plusieurs sorts mineurs pour la verrouiller.

— Alors Harry, toujours aussi populaire a ce que je vois, le taquina Hermione

— Haha, très drôle… lui répondit celui-ci.

— Je rigolais.

— Je sais Mione, mais toute cette célébrité m'énerve au plus haut point. C'est rendu que je ne peux pas faire dix pas dehors que j'ai quelqu'un a mes trousses pour me demander je ne sais quoi… j'en ai plus qu'assez!

— Je comprends…

C'est alors que Hermione fut interrompu par le toc toc de la porte.

— Qui est-ce? Demanda Ron.

— C'est le chariot de bonbon, répondit une vieille dame.

— Une seconde je vous pris.

Harry alla donc déverrouiller la porte et, comme à son habitude, acheta une bonne partie du chariot pour lui et ses camarades. Lorsqu'il eut reverrouillé la porte, il alla s'installer et commença à manger, de bon coeur, les bonbons qu'il venait d'acheter. Ils commencèrent par leur préférer : les dragées surprises de berties crochu!

Durant un bon moment, ils parlèrent de leur été qu'ils avaient passé séparément. Ron et Hermione étaient allés chercher les parents de celle-ci en Australie où elles les avaient envoyés pour les protéger de Voldemort après leur avoir modifié la mémoire pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle. Ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils allèrent les chercher et les faire retrouver leur mémoire.

Harry, de sont coté, avait passé sont été au 12 place Grimmauld à réfléchir à son future maintenant que Voldemort était mort. Il pensait fortement devenir Aurore, mais il en avait plus que marre de la violence et tout alors il se dit qu'il y aurait bien une place a Poudlard pour un énième professeur de DCFM et de plus, McGonagal, nouvelle directrice de l'école, serait plus qu'heureuse d'avoir le Sauveur comme professeur il en était sur.

Il avait aussi parlé à Ginny, avec qui il était sorti avant la bataille finale, pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux et elle avait étonnamment bien pris la chose.

Il était aussi allé voir Teddy chez Remus. Étant le parrain du petit, celui-ci était heureux de le voir et était heureux de voir que Remus était toujours aussi vivant malgré la mort de Tonk.

Il était aussi souvent allé voir la tombe de ses parents, celle de Tonk pour lui raconter comment allait son fils, celle de Sirius pour lui parler de lui. Il se sentait plutôt seul sans son parrain. En effet, même s'ils n'avaient jamais passé vraiment de temps ensemble, Harry s'ennuyait terriblement de Sirius. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il ait été présent à la mort de Voldemort. Qu'il puisse enfin profiter de sa liberté chèrement acquise pour faire ce qui lui plaisait et être enfin lavée de tout soupçon concernant la mort de Lily et James Potter. Si seulement il avait vu Bellatrix approcher… si seulement…

Lorsqu'il parla de cela à Ron et Hermione, tous se sentir tristes. Ils avaient tous, a leur manière, aider a sauver le monde sorcier, mais ceux qui était mort pour cette cause était les plus courageux d'entre eux et cela nos trois camarades ne l'oublierais jamais.

Il avait aussi passé du temps avec Neville et il fut heureux de savoir que lui aussi voulait devenir professeur à Poudlard, mais en botanique.

Et, à travers tout ça, il avait dû éviter tout le monde qui lui voulait quelque chose.

— Wow, Harry! Tu en as fait des choses durant qu'on était parti, s'écria joyeusement Ron.

— Eh bien ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais j'avoue avoir qu'en mémé bougé beaucoup. En plus, le Square est tellement ennuyant sans vous ou Sirius… Dit it avec un air morose.

— Moi je trouve sa très bien! Comme ça tu as pu te changer les idées et décompresser un peu, répliqua Hermione qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de ramener un peu de joie dans les propos de Harry.

Après cela ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione mangea une bertie crochu à la sardine, Ron, une au foie et Harry, un aux choux de bruxelles qu'ils décidèrent de manger autre chose. Ron se jeta littéralement sur les baguettes magiques à la réglisse qu'il dévorait des yeux depuis un moment, Hermione prit les plumes en sucre et Harry choisit un classique soit une chocogrenouille. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il attrapa la grenouille et mit le paquet plus loin puis il se choisit d'autres bonbons. C'est ainsi que se passa le trajet de train pour se rendre à l'école.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de leur cabine, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas pris sa carte lorsqu'il avait pris sa chocogrenouille alors il y retourna et la prit. Toutefois, lorsqu'il voulut voir qui c'était, on le pressa donc, sans regarder, il l'a mis dans sa poche et sorti rapidement du train.

Une fois rendu a Poudlard, le trio légendaire se dirigea vers la grande salle où.devait avoir lieu la répartition des premières années de cette année. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la fameuse salle, la grande majorité des élèves présents se retournèrent et commencèrent à glousser ou encore murmurer au passage de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci n'y prêtant plus attention depuis très longtemps contemplèrent les réparations faites dans l'école.

En effet, après que la grande bataille ce soit dérouleur à l'école, celle-ci avait été complètement détruite. Il ne restait que des débris. Le ministère avait donc fait venir les meilleurs constructeurs magiques de l'Angleterre et avait faire refaire l'école en entier exactement comme elle était avant ( mais avec quelque amélioration). Plusieurs pièces, secrète évidemment, n'avait pas été toucher et restèrent donc intacte. D'autre, toutefois, n'avait pas eu cette chance et avait donc été refaite. Tous les élèves, trois en particulier, avaient très hâte de voir ces fameux changements. Ceux-ci avaient bien l'intention de refaire une nouvelle version de la carte des maraudeurs. En mémoire de James et Sirius.

C'est donc dans une presque toute nouvelle école que nos sorciers préférés commencèrent leur scolarité.

Un à un, tous les nouveaux premiers années passèrent par la répartition des maisons. Ceux allant à Griffondor étaient tous extrêmement heureux d'être dans la même maison que le Sauveur. Tous ceux à Serpentard étaient, au contraire, déçus. Après la grande bataille, plusieurs ministres avaient suggéré d'abolir le système de maison puisque ça ne ferait que renforcer la compétition entre celles-ci, mais la nouvelle directrice avait tenu bon et avait répliqué que depuis le temps des fondateurs Poudlard avait toujours fonctionné et fonctionnera toujours avec le système des quatre maisons. Le ministère n'avait rien pu dire par après pour lui donner tort et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord, avait laissé l'école telle qu'elle était.

Après quarante-cinq pénibles minutes à regarder les élèves aller dans les différentes maisons, ils purent enfin, au plus grand plaisir de Ron, manger le buffet du soir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans la salle commune des Griffons, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur un des divans devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Un silence régnait entre eux. Un bon silence. Celui qui se passe entre les amis qui avaient vécu trop de choses et qui n'avait plus besoins de parler pour ce comprendre.

Toutefois, Harry brisa ce silence pour dire d'une voix calme, presque inaudible :

— Vous vous rendez compte? Voldemort est mort… vous savez ce que ça veut dire non? Cette année sera la première année de toute notre scolarité à Poudlard où rien de maléfique ne va nous attaquer! Nous sommes enfin tranquilles.

Suite à cette déclaration, le trio sourit et après un autre agréable silence ils allèrent se coucher. À peine Harry et Ron étaient-ils rentre dans leur dortoir qu'ils virent Dean, Seamus et Neville en train de boire du Whisky pur feu dans leur dortoir. Riant de la situation du pauvre Neville qui ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, Ron décida de s'amuser et alla s'asseoir avec eux pour rigoler un bon coup en écoutant Neville débiter toute sa vie personnelle a qui voulait bien l'entendre. C'est ainsi que tous surent que Neville était homosexuel. Puis, après avoir dit qu'il aimait Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus ainsi que tous les autres griffons d'ont il se souvenait, il s'écroula a terre endormit sous les rires des garçons.

Harry, pour sa part, était parti prendre sa douche. En effet, il préférait la prendre le soir comme cela il n'avait pas a ce presser le matin et donc pouvait plus dormir. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sortit l'objet et reconnut la carte de la chocogrenouille qu'il avait récupérée dans le train. Il regarda le personnage qu'il avait eu et la seule chose qu'il y avait sur la carte était le numéro 48 pas plus. Son personnage devait surement dormir ce dit-il. Il finit donc de ce déshabillé et alla sous la douche.

Après 15 minutes, Harry sortit et se mit en pyjama. Silencieusement, car les garçons c'était tout écroulé saoul mort, il se dirigea vers son lit. Il mit son linge dans sa valise et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant le premier, Harry alla vers sa valise pour y trouver son uniforme. Alors qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il extirpa celui-ci de sa malle et, de ce fait, renversa son linge de la veille. En remettant celui-ci dans son bagage, il fit tomber la carte qu'il avait oublié de prendre. Ramassant celle-ci sur le sol, il regarda son personnage qui, logiquement, devrait être debout. Lorsqu'il put finalement voir celui-ci, un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa.

- Pourquoi? Cette année était sensée être tranquille. Mais étrangement mon instinct me dit qu'à cause de toi, elle ne le sera pas le moins du monde.

Suite à ce monologue, il déposa la carte sur sa table de chevet, descendit à la salle commune après s'être habillé et attendit ses amis. Près de 30 minutes plus tard Hermione vint lui tenir compagnie et à peine 5 minutes après, Ron montra le bout de son nez, avec sa gueule de bois évidemment, et ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle. Tout le long de leur déjeuner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Bien vite Neville, Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent et Harry et Hermione rirent de leur gueule de bois.

— Alors mon Neville! Quel est ton genre de gars? Demanda « subtilement » Harry.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu, répliqua le principal intéressé qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

— Eh bien hier vois-tu, quand tu étais saoul, tu nous as tous avoué ton homosexualité. Alors, j'ai décidé, comme je t'aime beaucoup, de te faire rencontre quelques personnes, lui dit gentiment Harry.

— C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je préférerais ne pas en parler.

C'est sur cette note que finit la conversation. Ils parlèrent des cours qu'ils auraient et se plaignirent, une fois de plus, de leur professeur de potion soir Severus Snape.

Lorsqu'ils reçurent leur horaire, les griffondors se réjouirent tous d'avoir DCFM en première période de la semaine. Se rendant à cette cour qu'ils adoraient tous ( le professeur étant Remus Lupin), ils furent tous interrompus par la directrice qui paraissait plus que troublée, Harry aurait même dit paniquer. Ils sentaient les ennuis à plein nez. Comme de fait :

— Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, je vous prierais de me suivre dans mon bureau de toute urgence.

— Qui a-t-il? Osa demander Ron.

— Un cas d'urgence!

Sans se formaliser plus que cela, ils la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. Empruntant la porte habituelle, ils arrivent tous en même temps et lorsqu'ils purent voir le bureau, le trio se figea. Un homme d'environ 25 ans les regardait.

— Je savais que ça finirait mal... pourquoi ne peut-on pas passer une seule année tranquille? Se plaignit Harry

— Mais que veux-tu dire par tu savais que sa finirais mal, demanda Ron

— Ce matin, quand je me changeai j'ai trouvé la carte de chocogrenouille que j'ai mangée dans le train et je l'ai vu LUI sur la carte. Je me suis dit que c'était trop simple. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir aussi tranquille.

— Harry… qui est-ce?

— Ron… je te pressente…

— Salazar Serpentard, l'interrompit Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Devant eux se trouvait LE Salazar Serpentard. Un des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard.

— Professeur, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez amenés ici?

— Eh bien, lorsque je suis arrivée dans mon bureau ce matin, Albus m'a dit que nous aurions sous peu un inviteur spécial (Albus sous sa forme de tableau). M'attendant à avoir la visite du ministère, je ne me suis pas plus inquiète que cela. Puis, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il est apparu. J'ai tenté de communiquer avec lui toute foi, Monsieur Serpentard, ayant vécu en 992, a un anglais très différent du nôtre. Il n'a donc pas vraiment compris ce que je lui disais autre que de rester ici quelques instants. J'ai eu l'idée de venir vous voir puisque vous êtes le seul dans l'école a parlé fourchelang et que lui aussi.

— Ahh d'accord… donc si je comprends bien, je suis le seul, dans toute cette école, qui peu parler avec le fondateur de la maison opposer à la mienne et que, comme je le devine subtilement, vous voulez que j'use de mon " don" pour lui apprendre notre anglais et ainsi vous pourrez trouver une solution c'est bien cela?

— Ma foi Harry vous me surprendrez toujours. Oui c'est bien cela que je vous demande.

— D'accord. Après tout, une année à Poudlard sans actions ne serait pas pareil pas vraie?

Ils rirent tous de bon coeur à cette déclaration. Puis disant aux autres de rester en retrait, Harry s'avança vers Salazar et commença la conversation. ( les conversations en Fourchelang seront _en italique)_

— _Bonjour Monsieur Serpentard. Je m'appelle Harry Potter._

— _Vous parlez le fourchelang? Étonnant pour un gamin dans votre genre, _dit Serpentard

Harry devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms possibles. Lui? Un gamin? Mais pour qui il se prenait lui?

— _Que voulez-vous dire exactement par là?_ Demanda Harry tout en essayant de se calmer

— _Je veux dire que pour un gamin en bas age qui a les cheveux en bataille et qui n'as pas l'air de grande chose autre qu'un délinquant il est surprenant que vous sachiez parler aussi bien le Fourchelang. Toutefois, je dois dire que j'avais parfaitement maitrisé cette langue a mes 10 ans alors ça ne doit pas être si compliquer que cela j'imagine…_

— _Je vais vous dire, monsieur Serpentard, je suis le seul à des kilomètres à pouvoir vous parler. Toutes les personnes sachant parler le Fourchelang sont soit mortes (_il pensa à Voldy) _ou disparus on ne sait où. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas rester dans se monde jusqu'a votre grande mort, je vous demanderai d'être plus aimable étant donné qu'il se peut __fort__bien__ que vous passiez un long, __TRES__ (_trop) _long moment avec moi. Alors? Que préférez-vous?_

— _Vous osez me menacer? Moi? Le grand Salazar Serpentard? Un des plus grands sorciers de mon époque?_

— _Oui, moi Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde sorcier (_il paraissait exténuer a la mention de ce « surnom »)_, j'ose vous défier et vous menacer!_

— _Vous!? Sauveur du monde sorcier!? Quelle bonne blague! Et puis-je savoir de qui où de quoi vous l'avez sauvé?_

— _De votre descendant! Eh oui un de vos « nobles » descendants a essayé de tuer tous les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. _

— _Et alors? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela?_

— _Vous êtes horrible! _S'écria soudain Harry, je suis désoler professeur, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas entre lui et moi. Il est tout simplement horrible!

— Harry… calme-toi s'il te plait… demanda calmement Ron une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Alors qu'Harry se tourna vers Ron pour lui dire de se taire, il se retint en remarquant pourquoi son ami était inquiet. Dans toute la pièce plusieurs objets avait commencer a volé et tout bord tout côté tellement Harry était furax contre Salazar.

Celui-ci, lorsqu'il remarqua aussi les objets volaient, se fit la remarque que finalement le gamin avait peut-être du potentiel… peut-être…. Puis lorsqu'il se retourna vers le dénommer Harry il vit quelque chose qui le surprit venant de quelqu'un qui venait de lui tenir tête. Il vit de la peur et de la tristesse, mais, à voir son expression, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la discussion mouvementé qu'il venait d'avoir.

Puis Harry parti sans rien dire de plus, les larmes aux yeux. Quel monstre ce Salazar!

POV Salazar

Je me suis retournée pour regarder le gamin partir. Il a un je ne sais quoi qui me fait penser à Godric… cet affreux personnage qui prône l'égalité du sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer a l'idée d'avoir un autre Griffon ici… c'était d'ailleurs un endroit très très étrange se dit-il. En fait, tout avait commencé hier matin…

**Mon cher Godric Griffondor, **

**Il y a quelque temps, je vous ai envoyé une lettre contenant mes espérances quant à l'acceptation des élèves dans l'école que nous allons ouvrir sous peu. Dans cette missive, je vous disais très clairement que je n'accepterais que des sangs purs dans cet établissement pour ainsi leur fournir la meilleure éducation possible. Ce a quoi vous avez répondu que vous vous étiez entretenu avec Miss Serdaigle et Miss Poufsouffle et que d'un commun accord vous vous étiez entendu sur le fait que tous les jeune sorcier et sorcière, de sang mêlé ou de sang pur, devraient avoir leur place dans notre établissement. Je trouve cela absurde! Il nous faut faire partie des meilleures écoles et pour cela nous ne devons avoir que le meilleur soit que des sangs purs. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon insistance sur le sujet. Merci d'avance**

** Salazar Serpentard**

Lorsque j'eu fini d'envoyer cette lettre, j'allai rejoindre ma soeur dans le jardin. Elle lisait un livre ennuyeux sur la magie blanche et ses biens faits. Elle voulait plus que tout être une bonne sorcière et ainsi faire le bien autour d'elle. C'était noble de sa part toutefois, je crois qu'elle oublie que notre famille se spécialise, en premier lieu, dans la magie noire.

Mais un jour elle m'avait dit que :

**« c'est en connaissant contre quoi nous nous battons que nous pouvons triompher plus facilement ».**

Alors, elle s'était mise à étudier autant la magie noire que la blanche et ainsi, elle pourrait plus facilement atteindre le pouvoir parmi les medicomage. Je suis très fier d'elle (même si c'est en magie blanche qu'elle veut travailler).

Après un après-midi en sa compagnie, je me redirigeai vers mes appartements et je vis presque aussitôt un hibou, celui de Griffondor, entrer dans ceux-ci. Il apportait la réponse que j'attendais.

**Cher**** Salazar,**

**Je comprends que vous ne vouliez que des sangs purs dans l'enceinte de l'école ( que je pensais justement appelé Poudlard). Toutfois, je reste sur mes positions lorsque je dis que j'accepterai n'importe quels sorciers, sang pur ou non, comme élèves. Puis ayant parlé de vos exigences à Miss Serdaigle, elle m'a proposé un concept qui me parait plus que juste. Nous pourrions créer des « maisons » qui correspondent chacune aux exigences des quatre fondateurs. Ainsi, vous pourriez choisir vos élèves, je choisirais les miens, et ainsi de suite. Comme cela il n'y aura plus de batailles et nous aurions chacun des élèves qui vont avec nos valeurs. De plus, Miss Serdaigle a aussi proposé que nous créions un objet magique, tel un chapeau, et nous pourrions lui donner nos exigences à chacun. Par la suite, nous poserions ce chapeau sur la tête des futures élèves et le chapeau dirait, en analysant les capacités et les ambitions de chacun, dans quelle maison l'élève irait! Mais bien sûr, ce sont que des idées. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez le plus tôt possible.**

** Godric Griffondor**

Suite à la lecture de la lettre de Griffondor, il alla se promener à nouveau dans la cour. Il trouvait que l'idée de séparer les élèves était bonne et l'idée du chapeau aussi. Mais comment leur dire sans passer pour quelqu'un de faible? Après tout, c'était quand même à Godric qu'il allait envoyer sa réponse. Ne trouvant qu'un début de réponse, il alla voir sa soeur pour de l'aide. Bien que celle-ci fut plus jeune, elle avait toujours été bonne dans la diplomatie et dans le « comment ne pas paraitre idiot » alors il alla la rejoindre dans ses appartements et lui expliqua la situation. Ayant écouté sans dire un mot, elle commença par lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot, il n'avait qu'a écrire sa réponse de manière à faire croire que soit l'idée venait de lui ou encore d'ajouter une idée à celle déjà existante sans dire qu'il la trouvait bonne à proprement dit.

Remerciant sa soeur, il sortit de sa chambre et alla commencer sa lettre dans ses appartements.

**Cher**** Godric, **

**La présente est pour répondre à ta dernière lettre. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions diviser les différentes maisons à travers Poudlard pour ainsi vraiment séparer les élèves…**

Après avoir écrit ce début de lettre, Salazar décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pause pour se rafraichir et penser à ses prochains mots. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son jardin, il vit un homme près de celui-ci. Sur SON terrain. Furieux, il se mit à marcher rapidement vers l'homme (ne pouvant pas aller plus vite puisque c'est bien connu les sangs purs ne courent pas). Une fois arrive, près de l'homme, il le détailla en une fraction de seconde. Il était grand, cheveux blancs, longue barbe blanche aussi. Il était assez vieux, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire quel âge. De plus, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'intriguait. Comme s'il connaissait quelque chose de plutôt drôle, mais qu'il ne devait pas dire.

- Que faites-vous sur mon terrain? Ne savez-vous donc pas qui je suis et ce que je pourrais vous faire? Demanda Salazar.

- Ohh cher Salazar, je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes et ce que vous pourriez me faire. Mais vous ne le ferez pas puisque si vous le faites, vous ne saurez pas par quel moyen vous pourriez devenir plus puissant.

- Vous mentez lorsque vous dites me connaitre. Si vous saviez vraiment qui je suis, vous sauriez que je suis un des…

- Quatre magiciens les plus puissants après merlin? Le coupa l'homme

- Soit! Alors, vous savez que je ne peux être plus puissante que je ne le suis maintenant

- Nous allons voir une fois rendu mon cher ami.

- Mais de quoi….

- Praeteritis Praesentibus! Fit le vieillard à voix haute.

* retour au présent*

Après que ce vieil homme ait dit cela, je me suis retrouvée ici, à ce Poudlard, avec des gamins aux cheveux en batailles qui dissent avoir sauvé le monde pour, l'instant d'après, partir en pleurant de la pièce.


End file.
